Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen walkthrough/Viridian City
Viridian City isn't exactly a bustling burg, but it's bigger than Pallet Town. There you'll see your first Pokémon Center, a place where you can go to restore your Pokémon to full health. You'll also see a Pokémon Mart, which stocks items useful to Pokémon trainers. This one has a delivery service and will need your help to make a special delivery. Arriving at Viridian Upon arriving at Viridian City, there are a couple of new buildings for you to explore. The very first building that you will come across is the Pokémon Center. It is in these centers that Nurse Joy will heal all of your Pokémon for free. You may also use their computers to access your item storage and change your Pokémon roster. Get in the habit of going here first whenever you enter a new town: you don't want to be unprepared for any of your rival's sudden challenges. You can't go any further north beyond Viridian City for the moment; a sleeping man is blocking your way and won't move. Above and to the right of the Pokémon Center is the Viridian City Mart. During your very first visit, the manager inside won't sell you anything. He does, however, run a delivery service on the side, and will ask for your assistance in delivering a package to Professor Oak. It must be important, so help him out. Returning home so soon? Travel back through Route 1 to Pallet Town. Head over to the Research Lab. When you deliver the package to the Prof., he will give you and Blue a Pokédex, a sort of digital encyclopedia with entries for every Pokémon--as soon as you fill them in. He will also, in a magnanimous gesture, supply you and your rival with five Poké Balls! Before you skip town again, head to Blue's house in the northwest. When inside, speak to Blue's sister, who is far kinder to you than your rival ever was, and she will provide you with a Town Map, which shows your current location as well as the location of the other routes and cities. When used in conjunction with the Pokédex, you have one powerful Pokémon hunting tool. Back in Viridian Checklist *Heal at the Pokémon Center, before anything. *Check out the Poké Mart, and stock up on things. Currently, they're selling: *You'd be wise to stock up: since you lose half of your money when you run out of usable Pokémon (because they've all fainted, for example), it doesn't pay to keep a lot of cash on hand. *In addition to the five Poké Balls that you obtained from Professor Oak, you may wish to buy as many more as you can afford (you'll be needing them), some Potions if you're running low and maybe an Antidote or two to play it safe, since there are plenty of enemies that can poison your Pokémon in the Viridian Forest. *Visit the Pokémon Trainer's School for learning about status problems. *If you head north, you'll find that the old man who was blocking your path has finally gotten himself together and out of your way. He will then proceed to give you a lesson on the proper use of Poké Balls. When he's finished, he will hand you the key item Teachy TV which provides players with pleanty of helpful tips and lesson that can be viewed at any time. You can now head past him to Viridian Forest, the area you'll have to cross to get to your next destination. Thats about all the excitement in town. Get ready for a rival battle soon, on , which is east of Viridian.